Newer, Closer, Deeper
by Lykeos
Summary: Depuis quelques temps, Harry fréquente des soirées de speed dating moldues pour animer un peu le désert qu'est sa vie sentimentale. Alors qu'il commence sérieusement à douter de l'efficacité de ce genre d'événements, il y fait une rencontre pour le moins inattendue.
1. Newer

Hello,

Bienvenue à tous, cette histoire est en fait ma 2e fic puisque je suis en train d'en finaliser une autre, beaucoup plus longue et que j'espère pouvoir publier bientôt. Un soir où j'avais une idée obsédante j'ai fini par me résoudre à la coucher sur le clavier. Cette petite histoire en trois chapitres en est le résultat, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira et que vous passerez un bon moment.

Je ne suis pas une experte des ratings, j'ai mis T (pour les prochains chapitres) mais n'hésitez pas à me signaler si vous considérez que cela ne convient pas.

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède bien sur aucun des personnages, pas plus que l'intégralité de l'univers d'Harry Potter (propriété de J. K. Rowling et Warner Bros.)**

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 – Newer**

Harry quitta l'homme avec qui il discutait et alla à la table suivante. Merlin, il avait de plus en plus de mal avec ces soirées de speed dating. Depuis quelques temps, il fréquentait ponctuellement ce genre d'événements. Depuis qu'il était parvenu à accepter davantage son homosexualité en fait et qu'il s'était résolu à rompre sa solitude sentimentale. Il avait bien entendu sélectionné des soirées moldues uniquement, mais cela ne lui réussissait pas beaucoup. Cela lui avait permis d'avoir quelques amants d'un soir, mais rien que des aventures sans lendemain avec des personnes peu palpitantes.

Il tira la chaise du petit box suivant où l'attendait déjà son prochain rendez-vous, un homme carré à la coupe courte visiblement désordonnée avec minutie (l'opposée de celle d'Harry donc, qui était visiblement désordonnée tout court, comme a son habitude) et un léger duvet blond.

Harry prit place en face de celui avec qui il partagerait les sept prochaines minutes. Ce dernier semblait pour le moins las car il n'avait cessé de fixer la fausse bougie au centre de la table, sans même lui jeter un coup d'œil.

A vrai dire, blond n'était pas vraiment le terme qui rendait justice à cette couleur pour le moins étonnante, d'une pâleur incroyable. La dernière fois qu'Harry avait vu une teinte approchant datait de Poudlard quand il côtoyait encore… – l'homme leva la tête – Malefoy ?!

Ils se dévisagèrent avec stupeur. Aucun des deux n'osa esquisser un mouvement, s'observant en chien de faïence depuis leur côté de la petite table. Le regard gris parcouru les traits de son homologue en tentant de cacher son étonnement. Potter avait beaucoup changé, ses traits doux s'étaient durcis et les rondeurs de l'adolescence avaient fondues. S'il était irrécupérable d'un point de vue capillaire, le reste de son anatomie s'était en revanche bonifiée. Toujours assez fin, il était désormais plus grand et avait une carrure qui faisait davantage élancée. Il portait toujours des lunettes, mais un modèle carré et sobre, à la place de ces affreuses choses rondes qui l'avaient accompagné toute sa scolarité.  
Il aurait pu lui plaire en fait, s'il n'avait pas été Potter, LE Harry Potter, crétin adulé par l'intégralité du monde sorcier, à la une d'au moins une Gazette par semaine. Pas que sa vie semble trépidante, au demeurant, mais il parvenait toujours à être au centre de l'attention.

Drago n'avait jamais compris pourquoi le brun s'était enterré dans un job sans envergure au sein du Ministère, lui qui avait été incapable de se tenir loin de l'action durant ses 6 années à Poudlard. C'était si étrange de se retrouver face à lui, encore plus dans une soirée de ce type. Jamais il n'aurait cru que le Survivant virerait sa cuti ; lui qui semblait si énamouré de sa rouquine.

Les iris vertes elles aussi voyageaient et sondaient leurs acolytes. Merlin, Malefoy avait tellement changé, il avait l'air d'un homme assuré dans son costume taillé sur mesure et son allure décontractée – pas comme lui qui avait encore l'air perpétuellement perdu et mal à l'aise. Encore une fois Harry se prit à envier l'aisance avec laquelle son ennemi pouvait occuper l'espace. Il n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard de lui. La mâchoire serrée lui semblait puissante, moins pointue que dans ses souvenirs. Ce qu'il avait pu détester cet homme, ses manières, son comportement, ses mots, sa voix. Il se demanda si cette dernière aussi avait changée, il l'imaginait plus grave, plus suave, avec toujours cette façon bien à lui de faire traîner certaines syllabes, comme si cela le peinait de les prononcer. Il le vit déglutir, la pomme d'Adam marqua un mouvement ascendant sous la peau claire avant de reprendre sa place initiale. Il eut envie de le plaquer contre le mur.

Drago ne savait comment interpréter les coups d'œil du brun. Ce qui devait être réciproque réalisa-t-il au bout d'un moment. Mais que venait-il donc faire dans une soirée de rencontre gay ?! Il ne devait avoir aucun mal à remplir son lit. Surtout avec le physique plutôt agréable qu'il avait désormais. Le blond se fustigea mentalement. Si le Survivant ne souhaitait pas spécialement ébruiter ses préférences sexuelles – tout comme lui –, il n'était pas surprenant qu'il en vienne à chasser côté moldu, particulièrement si les médias le poursuivaient. Et concernant le speed dating… Il mit cela sur le compte de l'incapacité chronique du Gryffondor à draguer, après tout, la rouquine avait du lui courir après des lustres avant qu'il se rende compte de son intérêt pour elle.

Harry replia légèrement un de ses doigts, laissant une petite marque éphémère sur la surface de la table. Le geste attira le regard de Drago, ce qui attira le regard d'Harry, qui attira en retour celui du blond, revenant ainsi à leur position de départ, les yeux dans les yeux. Quel drôle de jeu de chat de la souris. Un ballet improbable et muet. Une danse où la haine commençait à se dissoudre. L'affrontement des prunelles platine contre celles sinoples devenait moins franc alors que les iris se jaugeaient, se rapprochaient, se plongeaient les unes dans les autres. Elles se découvraient. Elles décelaient des échos familiers de solitude, d'incompréhension, des souhaits non formulés, des envies, de la passion, du désir. Une connexion se fit, électrique et soudaine, elle carbonisa le passé. Les rancœurs poussiéreuses se volatilisèrent en fumée, les insultes s'évanouirent, les coups et sortilèges échangés se dissipèrent comme de mauvais rêves. Ils se retrouvèrent à nu l'un devant l'autre, comme deux inconnus, comme les inconnus qu'ils étaient. Et ils se virent pour la première fois.

Une sonnerie retenti.

Les sept minutes s'étaient écoulées.

Ils se séparèrent avec lenteur, chacun se dirigeant vers la table suivante. Ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot.


	2. Closer

Pour écrire ce chapitre, j'ai écouté en boucle deux chansons de Nine Inch Nails : Closer et The Perfect Drug. Si vous souhaitez vous plonger davantage dans l'ambiance de la rédaction, vous pouvez faire de même ;).

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 - Closer**

Drago ne savait pas pourquoi il avait fait ça. Après la soirée de la dernière fois, il avait autorisé les organisateurs à transmettre son contact à Harry, comme il le faisait lorsqu'un des gars lui avait plu. Mais Potter ne lui avait pas plu… enfin pas vraiment. Quoi qu'il en soit, un rendez-vous avait été conclu dans une boîte de nuit, moldue bien entendu, et ce foutu Gryffondor était en retard. Il attendait donc assis au bar avec un verre auquel il s'accrochait désespérément, commençant à regretter sérieusement sa décision… enfin si l'on pouvait considérer qu'il avait eut décision, il n'en était pas très sur.

Même s'il savait qu'il dégageait présentement de la classe et de l'assurance, comme a son habitude, Drago n'en menait pas large en vérité. Il termina son verre avec application et le déposa fermement sur le zinc, bien résolu à couper court à la mascarade et à rentrer, mais ce fut l'exact moment que choisi Harry pour apparaitre devant lui. Du Potter tout craché ! Il se figea. Le brun aussi semblait osciller entre assurance et hésitation remarqua-t-il.

Harry s'était fait violence pour venir, pour s'habiller, pour entrer dans la boîte, pour s'avancer jusqu'à Malefoy. A chaque seconde, il n'avait cessé de se demander ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre de proposer une rencontre, puis d'accepter ce lieu qu'il ne connaissait pas comme point de rendez-vous. S'il n'avait descendu un grand verre de Pur-Feu avant de venir, il est plus que probable qu'il aurait fait machine arrière.

Drago désigna son absence de boisson en le regardant, il acquiesça. Il n'était vraiment pas contre une deuxième dose de courage. Le Serpentard fit un signe rapide au barman, qui semblait bien le connaître, car il servit promptement deux cocktails sans qu'un mot ne soit prononcé. Harry s'installa sur le tabouret voisin et ils burent en silence. Du moins, autant qu'il l'était possible dans un lieu emplit de monde et où la musique hurlait. L'un à côté de l'autre, ils s'observaient tout en s'évitant des yeux.

Potter avait fait un effort vestimentaire notable apprécia Drago. Il était clair que ce t-shirt a motifs géométriques avait été choisi avec soin et, bien que sobre et décontracté, il mettait en valeur son propriétaire, tout autant que le jean noir qui l'accompagnait. Un juste équilibre pour être élégant sans avoir l'air de l'avoir cherché. Drago ne s'y laissait pas prendre, le négligé étudié c'était sa spécialité.

Harry de son côté se demandait depuis quand le blond était un habitué de cet endroit. La musique n'était pas les derniers tubes moldus à la mode mais semblait être composée en live par le DJ. Même si ce dernier avait l'air d'un de ces hipsters poseurs, il avait du talent, ce qu'Harry appréciait. Comme la dernière fois, Malefoy était d'une classe assurée et semblait posséder les lieux. Le cocktail, sucré mais fourbe, était d'ailleurs une tuerie que le brun soupçonnait être spécialement réservé pour amadouer ses coups d'un soir.

Le niveau des verres commençait à se faire dangereusement bas et la tension commençait à monter, aucun des deux n'ayant prononcé le moindre son. Drago prit les devants. Il accompagna Harry sur sa dernière gorgée et lui saisit le bras pour l'attirer sur la piste de danse où ondulaient de nombreux autres hommes.

Suivant le rythme de la musique et les lourdes basses qui faisaient vibrer les entrailles, le blond se mit à bouger, scotchant Harry qui tenta de ne rien en montrer. Evidemment que ce satané Serpentard savait danser, il semblait ici chez lui ! Ne voulant perdre la face, il suivit le mouvement et se rapprocha de son ancien ennemi, calquant sa gestuelle sur la sienne. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et se jaugèrent. Le métal défia l'émeraude.

Alors que la musique semblait ne jamais baisser d'intensité, les corps s'échauffaient, attisés par l'alcool. La distance qui séparait les deux hommes avait considérablement réduit et leurs membres se touchaient régulièrement. Harry avait fini par s'abandonner à la danse, à la transe et ses appréhensions avaient disparues. Il se laissait porter par l'atmosphère moite et torride, entouré par ces autres, tout aussi fiévreux que lui. Drago avait observé avec fascination la métamorphose du brun opérer, la défiance du début avait laissé place à de la confiance, à du partage, à un pur moment d'échange éthylique et gestuel. Les stroboscopes redessinaient sans cesse la silhouette aérienne d'Harry qui contrastait avec la pesanteur des sons et la touffeur de l'air.

Le blond diminua encore l'écart avec Harry, ce dernier continua de danser, les yeux fermés, et vint se coller, dos à lui. Ils s'embrasèrent. Les mains de Drago saisirent la fine taille tandis que le brun l'enlaçait au niveau des épaules. Leurs deux corps trempés fusionnèrent. Les mouvements se firent licencieux. La pudeur s'était envolée. Leurs ondulations lascives commençaient à faire soulever des sourcils autours d'eux mais ils n'en avaient cure. Il aurait fallu pour ça qu'ils soient capables de les remarquer et ils étaient trop perdus dans le corps de l'autre, éperdument soudés, aimantés, électrisés.

N'y tenant plus, Drago repoussa Harry jusqu'à un coin sombre de la pièce, la foule se referma derrière leur passage, oubliant ce qu'elle venait de voir avec naturel. Il plaqua le brun contre le mur et fit courir ses mains davantage encore sur la source de son excitation. Il le dévora des lèvres. Harry eut la présence d'esprit de transplaner dans son appartement juste au moment où sa ceinture était détachée par des doigts experts et empressés. Son t-shirt disparut, et, avant même qu'il eut le temps de comprendre par quel sortilège, il était à nouveau plaqué contre le mur de sa chambre, le pantalon sur les genoux, avec un blond agenouillé derrière lui, affairé à le préparer avec maitrise. Le brun se sentait perdre pied. Tout son corps tremblait d'envie et le voluptueux traitement qu'il recevait l'enivrait au plus haut point.

Il se senti orphelin lorsque la langue de Drago le quitta, l'espace d'une seconde, mais il fut bientôt comblé de meilleure manière encore lorsque ce dernier s'immisça en lui. Le Serpentard impatient ne lui laissa qu'un court moment de répit avant d'aller et venir avec énergie, s'autorisant ses premiers gémissements.

Sa voix était effectivement plus grave que dans les souvenirs d'Harry, mais il n'était pas sur que ce ne soit pas simplement l'effet du désir. Toujours est-il qu'elle lui fit beaucoup d'effet, des frissons de plaisir traversaient tout son corps alors que leur érotique ballet se poursuivait avec de plus en plus d'ardeur. Le brun ne put retenir ses cris bien longtemps et s'abandonna à nouveau complètement à la danse. Drago commençait à perdre pied à son tour, grisé par la vue du corps dénudé d'Harry, par ses cheveux trempés qui allaient et venaient de manière erratique, par sa voix qui se brisait parfois de délice et se transformait en d'affolants feulements. Il s'arc bouta dans un dernier mouvement, serrant les hanches de son partenaire alors qu'il était submergé par la jouissance, succédant au brun de quelques instants.

…

Par saint Hildegarde, qu'est ce que c'était que CA ?!

Si c'était CA une partie de jambe en l'air avec Malefoy, Harry était prêt à recommencer quand il le voulait. Il avait déjà eu des partenaires très doués, mais là ça n'avait rien à voir. Une compatibilité sexuelle de cet ordre, c'était du jamais vu, encore moins sur un premier jet – sans mauvais jeux de mots. Tout son corps en tressaillait encore.

Drago se retira avec précaution, caressant une dernière fois le calice magnifique qui venait de l'accueillir. Merlin que ça avait été bon. Succombant à une ultime envie, il se rapprocha d'Harry pour retracer de sa langue le chemin d'une goutte de transpiration qui avait dévalé son cou, faisant naître de la chair de poule sur les membres gelottant de son partenaire.

Puis, sans même prendre la peine de se rhabiller, il transplana.


	3. Deeper

**Chapitre 3 - Deeper**

Harry était surpris. Il n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir des visiteurs qui utilisaient la sonnette. L'adresse de son petit appartement londonien à la frontière entre un quartier moldu et un sorcier était tenue secrète et peu en connaissait l'existence, celle qu'il utilisait officiellement étant celle du manoir square Grimmaurd. Il alla néanmoins ouvrir.

Il du retenir une exclamation de surprise quand il découvrit que le mystérieux importun n'était autre que Drago Malefoy. Le même qui l'avait délaissé inopinément une semaine et demi auparavant.  
Le visage du blond était stoïque.

« – Potter. » salua-t-il.

Des mots, enfin ! Son timbre avait bel et bien perdu quelques tons rendant ses intonations traînantes encore plus uniques.

« – Malefoy ».

Après un moment de flottement, Harry s'écarta légèrement pour l'inviter à pénétrer dans la petite entrée. Drago s'y engagea lentement, en jetant un regard au brun, à l'affut de ses gestes.

Le Gryffondor lui pointa la direction du salon puis se retourna pour fermer la porte. A peine avait-il détaché sa main de la poignée que son avant-bras fut saisi par une poigne ferme. Il fut amené à faire volte-face et se retrouva serré entre la cloison et le corps du blond qui l'embrassa sans sommation, son autre main s'emparant de sa nuque.

Leur premier baiser.

Ce type allait le rendre fou songea Harry. On n'a pas idée de planter les gens après des ébats de folie, puis de réapparaitre dix jours plus tard sur leur palier pour se jeter sur eux.

L'étreinte s'approfondit au-delà du raisonnable, mais le brun y mit fin lorsqu'il dut se résoudre à respirer. Les deux mains de Drago tenaient désormais son visage en coupe. Le Serpentard murmura contre ses lèvres.

« – J'ai eu envie de toi toute la semaine.

– Oh…

–Oh ? fit Drago avec surprise en se détachant légèrement de lui. C'est tout l'effet que ça te fait ? »

Harry le dévisagea, il n'aurait su dire si la déception et la frustration qu'il percevait dans le ton trahissaient uniquement l'égo meurtri de son homologue où s'il y a avait autre chose.

« – C'est tout l'effet que je te fais ? » insista le Serpentard en plaçant insidieusement sa paume sur l'entrejambe de son partenaire.

Harry retint sa respiration. A quel jeu jouait-il exactement ? Il voulu essayer de jauger son ancien ennemi mais ce dernier s'était agenouillé devant lui et lui jeta un regard absolument indécent alors qu'il défaisait les boutons de son pantalon. Le brun eu chaud. Merlin, mais ce type était l'incarnation même de la luxure !

Ses mains se plaquèrent bien malgré lui contre le mur alors que la bouche du Serpentard opérait de savantes circonvolutions. Lorsque celle-ci se saisit pleinement de lui, Harry laissa sa tête se renverser dans une acclamation d'aise. L'espace de quelques minutes, il en oublia jusqu'à son nom. Il se laissa porter par les vagues de plaisir successives que lui procurait son partenaire, entièrement dévoué à le satisfaire. Ce qui ne tarda pas à arriver, alors que le brun se tendait dans un ultime cri, semblable à une plainte.

Il allait se laisser glisser jusque sur le plancher, mais Drago se redressa et le prit dans ses bras. Le blond le porta jusque dans le petit salon où il l'assit sur le bord de la large table qui s'y trouvait. Harry pu lire dans ses yeux qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'en rester là. Il mettait d'ailleurs déjà deux doigts dans sa bouche, prêt à passer aux choses sérieuses. Le brun enserra ses jambes autours de la taille de son amant et les fit transplaner tous les deux dans sa chambre. Il se trouvait désormais allongé sur son lit.

Défiant Drago du regard, il retira sa chemise avec sensualité et lenteur. Il eut le plaisir de voir les pupilles grises se dilater d'envie. Il se redressa pour retirer le pantalon du blond qui acheva de s'en débarrasser en le piétinant. Puis ce fut au tour de la chemise de Drago de terminer sur le plancher, dévoilant son torse carré et ciselé. La vue ne déplut pas à Harry qui continuait de le défier des yeux et qui écarta les jambes, dans une invitation à la débauche.

Le Serpentard ne se fit pas prier. Il tira le jeune homme et se plaça au dessus de lui, sans rompre le contact visuel. Une nouvelle fois, il s'inséra en lui avec délectation. Merlin qu'il aimait ça ! Il aimait le sentir se contracter autour de lui, se mouvoir sous lui, se tendre contre lui. Il aimait percevoir son odeur et ses soupirs. Il aimait se perdre en lui. Il aimait ce qu'il lisait dans son regard.

Et Harry le lui rendait bien. A chacun de ses coups de rein le brun semblait se noyer un peu plus dans l'extase. Sa voix se brisait de nouveau à certains moments et ces petits détails donnaient littéralement des frissons à Drago. Les yeux verts ne l'avaient pratiquement pas quitté. Jamais il n'avait ressenti une chose pareille et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir cherché. Il aimait le sexe, ce n'était pas un secret, et il pratiquait autant que possible. Mais avec aucun de ses partenaires il n'avait expérimenté ce qu'il était en train de vivre actuellement.

Le mouvement s'accéléra, jusqu'à un rythme infernal. Le blond serrait les dents, tout son corps tendu pour ne pas sombrer. Le regard vert disparu au moment où Harry vint à nouveau, Drago s'autorisa alors à se relâcher pour le suivre.

Une félicité absolue s'empara d'eux. Ils en profitèrent allongés l'un contre l'autre sur le lit en désordre. Leurs souffles se calmèrent, leurs cœurs reprirent progressivement leur rythme de croisière.

Drago esquissa un mouvement pour se lever mais la main qui attrapa son bras l'en empêcha. Les orbes métalliques retombèrent sur les iris verts qui les fixaient avec intensité.

« – Reste ».

Le ton n'était ni suppliant, ni péremptoire. Il était à la fois résolu et doux ; tout comme Harry en fait. Le blond fut déstabilisé, il hésita.

Il n'était pas dans ses habitudes de rester auprès de ses partenaires.

Mais il n'avait pas non plus pour habitude de coucher avec des gens qu'il connaissait. Et Harry n'était pas vraiment une personne habituelle.

Ennemi et amant.  
Aimant au lit.

La poigne sur son bras le tira davantage, l'incitant à se recoucher. Le blond admit qu'il n'était pas particulièrement pressé. Il n'avait même aucune envie de partir, s'il était complètement honnête. Harry saisit son visage, caressant sa courte barbe blonde à la taille impeccable, puis l'embrassa avec délicatesse.

Non vraiment, il n'était pas si mal allongé contre le Gryffondor. Il était même plutôt bien, à profiter de sa chaleur et de la béatitude de leurs ébats.

Il se sentait… à sa place, en quelque sorte. Il regarda son partenaire.

« – Ok ». répondit-il finalement.

Un éclat rieur traversa les yeux verts qui se refermèrent avec délectation. Les choses promettaient de devenir intéressantes...

* * *

 **FIN**


End file.
